Roomies 101
by ThatLemonTree
Summary: Two raven heads are voted by the mass to star in a famous reality tv show. How would things turn out? Mentions of AcexSabo and ZoSan.


Hellooooo everyone~ G here.

I made this one shot for Luffy's birthday! (Though it has no connection whatsoever to his birthday. But its the thought that counts, right?)

Oh well, here it goes!

 **-guilty-**

 **Roomies 101**

The fans have spoken.

It was all over the Internet.

And there was nothing his manager could do about it.

That was how a certain tattooed raven-haired man ended up standing outside a security-tight fenced house towing a huge luggage with a displeased expression on his face that even his dark sunglasses and feathered coat couldn't hide.

He was grateful to his fans. He wouldn't be as famous as he was now if it weren't for them. However, fans are like a double-edged sword. They had both good and bad sides. And this, definitely was one of the bad sides.

Who would've known that Trafalgar Law would end up starring in a stupid reality tv show called Roomies 101 (can't the producers find a more decent name or something?) where two celebrities end up living together for a month just because of some popularity ratings.

He wouldn't mind it if it was a hot female celebrity. Oh boy, no no. He would totally dig that; sharing a bed with her, waking up next to her, basically doing everything together. He wouldn't even mind cooking for her.

There was just one _teeny tiny_ hitch.

He wasn't paired with a being of the opposite sex.

The gods must be playing a sick joke. The actor didn't know whether his fans were trolling him or went full mental because he couldn't think of any other reason why they would think Law would get a kick out of spending one long month with a man, in a house without contact to the outside world.

At the end of the season, the celebrities who were spending thirty days of their lives together usually end up getting married in real life. And so far, the marriages were all proven successful based on records. The show was already running for twenty years and the first pair to ever star in the said show were still together, happily married for the same years the show had been running.

Isn't that nice?

Well, not for Law. Nuh uh.

The whole thing sounded like a modern-day arranged marriage with extra steps. Law didn't like one bit of it. Not. One. Freaking. Bit. He was straight for fuck sake, as straight as straight could be. He didn't swing that way, no.

The metal gates opened and he felt like he was entering Impel Down. He hoped that this Monkey D. Luffy - whose name he had never heard of and which apparently was a famous dance choreographer and Law's 'future husband' according to his fans - would not get into his nerves in this whole reality tv show bullshit and maybe, just maybe they could become buddies.

Law hadn't even stepped foot inside the fenced property for a span of ten seconds when he heard a deafening ruckus behind him. Now that seemed like a _bad_ omen. Law turned around to check what the hell was going on only to see a fist that was about 0.0001 millimeters away from his handsome face. He expected a bloody nose by then but the fist just remained hovering, shaking with deep burning anger that it manifested into the fist making it evidently red.

He cocked his to the side and recognized someone from the industry boring holes in his face just from the sheer hatred coming from unmoving brown eyes filled with raw anger. Portgas D. Ace, the only male supermodel in Grandline was restrained by an eerily composed Outlook Sabo, a famous band vocalist. Why was the freckled model trying to beat the shit out of him? He didn't recall any incident that would lead him to his untimely death, brutally mauled by an enraged male celebrity.

"You better not touch my adorable kitten, you perverted bastard!" the model spat. "How much did you fucking pay your fans to win that fucking poll, huh? You must be goddamn desperate, you asshole! Luffy's mine and fuck you for taking him away for one month, you shithead!" the freckled shirtless man bellowed flailing his arms and legs against the hold of six men dressed in black suits who were dragging the model to a black limousine and securely locking him inside.

Well, it looks like Law wasn't the only one outraged by the current arrangement. Was Portgas this Luffy's lover? There was no other reason for a man to call another man 'kitten' affectionately, wasn't there? The model surely took the term 'pet name' literally in that case then.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's behavior." the blond bowed elegantly, tipping his top hat. "You see, he has a brother complex," Sabo stated as a matter-of-factly.

Law raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and removed his sunglasses tucking it on his feathered coat revealing a pair of cool steel grey eyes. "Brother complex?"

"Yes, you heard it right. You see, Luffy is Ace's _precious_ younger brother. And Ace.. let's just say he can be - very...very protective."

That explained things, Law thought. Still though, who calls their brother kitten? That was even worse and wrong, just plain wrong. The tattooed actor could hear Ace screaming 'I don't have a brother-complex' inside the car. Just how fucking loud was he? And by now, no matter how hard he tried to deny his issues, the evidence against him was too strong to plead not guilty.

"I can see that." Law sassed with a slight turn to the side, flattering his defined jawline and running his tattooed fingers through his hair, flicking a raven-colored strand that was sticking to his forehead, an action that would swoon his fans in an instant.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm forced into this, I value my fans so I had no choice but to obliged their request. You of all people should understand that, Sabo-ya. I have no intention whatsoever of following the supposed ending of this stupid show. And I'm straight, I don't do guys. No offense."

"None taken. We're pleased to hear that." Sabo courtly said.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped to a fucking negative and even with Law's fluffy coat, he felt his bones freeze. The blond walked towards Law. Leaning close he whispered, "You better keep your word, Trafalgar. One wrong move and your entire career will burn to ashes. I'll make sure your assets will freeze including your investments to major companies, and you..you won't be able to see any of your business partners for the rest of your life. So tread carefully."

Guess not only the freckled man had a complex towards the famed dancer. Law decided that he'd take Portgas' threatening any day rather than the blond because fuck, even a mafia boss couldn't compare to how frightening the vocalist was. The countless dramas the actor starred in certainly didn't prepare him to meet a real-life spine-chilling villain.

"Do I make myself clear?"And just like that, the temperature returned to normal as the blond smiled immaculately as if he didn't threaten someone a split second ago. Law was a wise man. He knew when to fight back and when to back down. And this.. this situation calls for a concede so he nodded without hesitation.

"Splendid." the blond cheered with a wide grin on his face. "Alright, I guess its time for you to meet my darling future brother-in-law," he added and headed to the car like a good butler. There was something terribly wrong with the blond and the freckled man's actions yet Law couldn't deny that they were absolutely perfect for each other which was actually pretty disturbing.

Sabo gestured for the guards to open the limo's door and to be honest, Law wasn't expecting a good-looking, attractive, cute young man to exit the car. No wonder Law's fans had gone loco towards the dancer to the point that they broke the goddamn site for the voting. In a scale of one to ten, Monkey D. Luffy was a freaking forty. Law had to remind himself that he was straight and he just knew how to appreciate beauty in all forms.

Though one thing that was sculpted in Law's brain was not the sleek, slim, slender body that was forged through countless hours spent in dancing under the red vest and plain blue jeans the dancer/choreographer wore but his genuinely sweet dazzling smile.

There was something about the way he smiled; the way his lips curved upwards, the way his perfectly aligned pearly teeth gleamed, the way his beautiful dark chocolate pools sprinkled with flecks of hazel shone with radiance and sincerity that would thaw any frozen man's heart. The dancer, himself, emits a warm glow of happiness. He was a ray of sunshine which forces people to put a smile on their faces.

In short, he was _dangerous_.

Law swore his cheeks weren't red from blushing nor did he feel butterflies escape from the pit of his stomach from excitement. It was the heat. Totally the heat.

He just hoped the blond vocalist didn't see his face.

* * *

Luffy thought reality tv shows were stupid and a plain waste of time. Who would want to watch two celebrities doing exactly the same shit people would do in their own homes on a daily basis? It was utter nonsense. He didn't even consider himself a celebrity, in the first place.

He had better things to do like: choreograph a dance routine, teach dance techniques, find the perfect music for his piece, dance, dance and then dance and more dancing. Okay, probably he needed some other things to do but he was a goddamn dance choreographer, he had clients from different sides of the world, that what he was good at - dancing, and not starring in some reality tv show.

Who cares if it would boost the number of his clients? He had more than enough that he even had to hire a secretary to fit them in his tight schedule and that he had to frantically travel from one sea to the other.

Who cares if it was a long-running show? Because damn, Luffy didn't give a shit about it. Who cares if he gets revenues from the show? He sure didn't. Luffy had all the money he could have at nineteen and given most of it to charity because he didn't need it other than for food but unfortunately, he just had to have a close friend who 'loved' (guess love was even a damn understatement) money.

Yes. This was all Nami's fault. The redhead was the one who passed Luffy's name and info on the polling site. To quote the woman, 'Money makes the world go round', thus the redhead eagerly and happily input all of Luffy's information without asking for permission. He didn't even see a connection between the goddamn quote and the dumb show.

But what was Luffy expecting really? This was Nami he was talking about. The woman basically loved money more than any necessities in life. She would probably mate with money if it was human so she could produce more money. That sounded real. Believable. And goddamn achievable in Nami's case.

For Luffy money can't buy happiness, it can't buy love, and it can't buy freedom either. He was a happy man, having a blast in life, doing what he loved the most - dancing. Though he couldn't deny that money made his life easier, he could order any food that he wanted to eat. That was a plus but still, he wasn't that desperate to get more and star in a goddamn reality show.

He knew who his future partner was. The man was famous and had billboards displaying his glorious face all over Grandline but Luffy couldn't care less, the idea of sharing a home with a stuck-up actor (Luffy just assumed here) made him want to voluntarily keelhaul himself. He admitted the guy was handsome, he was, in fact, Luffy's type but he wouldn't come gunning for a man who was straight.

Now, it had been one full week and really, what did this guy's fans expect? They'd make out the moment they saw each other? Pfft. Ridiculous. Luffy would want that but that only happens in porn and the like. Tough luck, nothing happens according to expectations in the real world.

They didn't even have any sort of interaction other than the introduction they had during the first day of their stay and yet the producers had informed them that the ratings had never reached such high numbers until both of the ravens starred in the show. Luffy was weird but hell the fans were weirder.

Luffy scanned the files that the producers left in the mailbox as he casually stretched himself on his yoga mat. There was nothing more blissful than doing yoga in the morning in a quiet, peaceful house surrounded by sweet sounds of birds. His friends would laugh, even his brother, for him appreciating the peacefulness because, with Luffy around, peace completely ceased to exist. Luffy thought the prejudice was unreasonable. He can be peaceful whenever he wanted to.

He continued reading the papers, he tilted his head and his face just showed the 'what the hell' expression.

Apparently, the fans thought that the house was oozing with sexual tension. Did the meaning of the term change? Because last time Luffy checked, sexual tension meant something like two individuals having sexual desire for one another or something around that. And for sure, the sneaking glances that the fans explained like some freaking conspiracy was the older man glaring at Luffy for being his loud usual self.

The dancer shook his head, sometimes fans can be borderline delusional. "What else did they write here" he muttered to himself.

'Both gets distracted looking at each other a lot and it's sooooooo cute *insert heart-eyed emoji x10*. -PinkHorrorPrincess'. The hell? Okay, maybe Luffy did steal a few glances but it was because of the man's tattoos on his deliciously sculpted body, they were awesome. Very, very awesome indeed...He meant the tattoos..not err.. the deliciously sculpted body.

Luffy pouted and rubbed his chin. Was the actor even looking at him except for the occasional glares? He wished he could've seen those.

'There's this vibe in the air between Law and Luffy that I can't quite put into words. It's like they wanted to say something to each other but both are too shy. It's too adorable! I love it!'- WhoSaysOnlyMenCanUseSwords'. Luffy chuckled, the perfect word would be ' **killing intent'**.

Seriously. If hurling insults at each other or having someone's belongings _mysteriously_ end up in the trash bin or pool as a sign of attraction then hell yes, Law and Luffy were practically married. Or was there some hidden meaning in the older raven's words and actions that only his fans can understand? Luffy didn't want to know. Really. He would just laugh like usual, it was amusing how the tattooed man gets more irritated. Luffy loved watching him get out of his composed appearance, he was goddamn cute when he gets flustered.

'I can't handle this! Just fucking kiss already!' - GuiltyTrashHasIssues.' "Oh wow. At least someone's embracing the fact that they have issues," he said rolling his eyes and throwing the files on the table beside the couch. He better continue his exercise and stop reading such baseless comments.

Well, at least Nami would be happy with the show's current rating. The dancer hoped it would last until the end of the month. There are at least two more weeks for him to finally enjoy his freedom again.

He would love to have a better relationship with the man before the whole living together thing ended but with how things were going, he'd have to say chances were lower than ten percent.

* * *

Law was trying to gather all of his belongings when he ended up in the hallway staring at someone -again. In his twenty-six years of existence, Law had never been drooling over a man wearing yoga pants. In the first place, Trafalgar Law never droll over men. He was goddamn straight. Or so he thought.

Until he started living with Monkey D. Luffy which was exactly a month ago. And honestly, he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that today was the last day of them living together.

Okay, in Law's defense, he did try to avert his eyes on multiple occasions. But it was _impossible._

The teen had creamy skin, perfect abs, drop-dead lithe legs, slender toned arms and fuck that ass. Literally. The boy had the perfect ass he'd ever seen - excellent symmetry and roundness, perfectly curved, perfectly tight and Law was dying to feel, touch, kneed that ass. _Hallelujah!_

Law was not a creep nor a pervert for becoming a morning person just so he could stare at the blissful view in the open living room of his and Luffy's shared house. He was just a simple, healthy twenty-six-year-old man with needs and a deep sense of appreciation with a perfect ass.

He'd go gay for Monkey D. Luffy. Well, shit. Did he just say that?

He had to admit that he was bisexual at this point yeah? There was no other explanation for his attraction towards the younger raven who was indeed a man.

Luffy might be rambunctious and borderline irritating but it eventually became fun for Law. Though he didn't show it, he liked that a day in the house was never boring with the teen around. They might be living together in a house with no internet, phones and other means of entertainment but it never bothered the teen.

The young raven would start humming and most of the time goofily dance around like it was nobody's business and one would question whether the authenticity of him being an award-winning choreographer was real. The dancer didn't care that his silly ass was broadcasted all over Grandline. Which was impressive because lots of people would act fake in front of a camera but the teen didn't give a shit.

The dancer was a free-spirited, honest person with no constraints from the celebrity world.

And Law fucking loved it. Thought it was a damn turn on.

What the fuck was he saying? No. No. _ **Noooooo.**_

The house must be cursed or something, that would explain the happy marriages of celebrities coming out of the house because seriously, a happily ever after story in the showbiz world was nonexistent. He absolutely didn't imagine himself and Luffy getting married...

Okay. He did. But purely out of curiosity. Why would Law ever consider spending his life with someone like Luffy? He wasn't a masochist.

Luffy was annoying. Who would trail off in the middle of exchanging subtle insults then smiles and laughs with eyes glittering and sparkling like talking with Law was the best thing that ever happened to the teen's life?

For fuck sake, the teen even murdered Law's name. 'Traffy', that was not his goddamn name. Luffy could easily call him Law but no, he had to stick to that shitty nickname saying its cuter. Pfft. Cute? There was nothing cute about Law. Drop-dead gorgeous, yes. But cute? Hell no.

Personal space didn't exist in the teen's world.

Luffy would bounce around and pull Law - who was minding his own business- off the couch to dance with him. Dancing was not listed on Law's resume but what could he do? It was not like he actually liked holding the teen's hands which perfectly fit his tattooed ones. The teen was just stubborn and arguing would only ruin Law's day.

There were two beds in their room but the teen would go to Law's bed and cuddle with him. Who would sleep beside a man that would kick him off the moment the said man wakes up? But if Law would wake up in the middle of the night, he'd pull the teen closer when he was just a bit far off from Law's side because it was cold and not because Law didn't like the absence of the warmth coming from the dancer's body which was soothing.

Law couldn't even get a proper conversation out of the teen because he was too damn distracting. He was too dazzling, too shiny, with his cute pouts and grins that would make Law forget what he was about to say. And it was making him conscious because the teen seemed so goddamn amused with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

Shit. Law had it bad. So _baaad_.

The older actor didn't know when he actually fell in love. He just did. Suddenly everything about Luffy was adorable; the annoying loud voice he cursed the first day they shared the house, the stupid sounding hums, even the obnoxious munching noise the teen produces when he eats.

Law wanted to stay a little longer or even better, the two of them should just live together, _forever._ He probably could ask the producer to extend their stay in the house. He didn't feel like moving out and separating with the teen. It left a void in his heart.

The taller raven sighed and told Luffy to prepare for their so-called 'house exit'. The teen bounced off of his yoga mat putting the mat on his back like he was Superman and ran excitedly towards their bedroom. He could hear thumping sounds like someone was doing construction inside the room. Law shook his head fondly and waited at the door where once they step out, Law's reality would be different and so was Luffy's.

No matter how much he liked the teen, he didn't even know if Luffy was gay or if the teen was already in a relationship. Law was too damn scared to get rejected on live tv and he cursed himself for that.

So the duo left the house, returned to their usual lives greeted with warm smiles and waves from their fans, without saying a word to each other. Not like Law had the chance to say anything when a certain freckled man snatched Luffy instantly.

* * *

A month had passed and Law was getting ready for shooting a scene in his dressing room with his co-star, Penguin.

"Holy Shit. Have you read the latest gossip news, Law?" Penguin said looking at his phone while his make up artist worked with his face.

"No," Law answered promptly without sparing a glance. He barely watched nor listened to gossip shows, if people could put more effort into news that mattered the world would be a better place.

"You still remember your partner in that reality tv show?" Law nodded, of course, he did. The teen was always in his mind. It had been a while since he heard news about Luffy, he thought the teen was overseas for his shows. They never even bothered to exchange numbers nor connect to any social network. It pained the actor that everything that happened inside the house never happened in the outside world. He admitted he missed the dancer and any news about him would be very much welcomed.

"Just yesterday, a photo of him kissing a green-haired man went viral. The photo was taken by a notorious paparazzi who calls himself Absa and the caption says he took it right after one of the young choreographer's shows in East Blue and until now there's no explanation. Bonney had asked for an interview but the teen's side didn't give any response yet...Your fans are going crazy man, they aren't exactly happy about it." Penguin explained cringing at the nasty comments written below the picture.

For a good solid five minutes, Law didn't say anything. He just stared blankly at his reflection. He really thought he had a chance with the younger raven but then all those thoughts came crashing down. He thought he was being over dramatic, really. The attraction was one-sided after all. He already expected this but why does it hurt?

He didn't know whether he should be thankful that he didn't confess or feel heartbroken that the teen completely wiped Law out of his mind the moment they left the house. He sagged on his chair and stared at the mirror looking dejected and broken. Penguin was already looking at him with concern.

"Shit. Sorry Law... Didn't know you felt that way towards him. My bad, man. Thought all the shit that happened inside the house was just for show. You know how reality shows go these days. Really sorry man..." Penguin genuinely apologized to his friend and co-star.

Law shrugged and composed himself telling the man he was okay. It was just a crush, nothing more nothing less. He could quickly get over it.

* * *

Law was halfway through his scene when a commotion snapped him out of his character. It wasn't only him whose attention got taken away from the shot but all his co-artists, the staffs, and even the director.

"That's not the way, you stupid marimo!" a loud voice echoed inside the studio.

"Shut up, curly brow! I know where I'm going!" boomed the second voice.

"If you know where you're going, it wouldn't take us two damn hours finding a single person in this studio. It's not even as big as the theaters the glutton performs in. Just swallow your goddamn pride and fucking ask, moss-head!"

"Why don't you ask, shitty cook? Weak people ask and I'm not weak!"

The clatter of backdrops and whatnot exploded in the background as the squabble grew louder. The staff was panicking salvaging props away from the chaos until two men ended up standing near Law; still trying to strangle each other.

Penguin moved closer and gasped. "Wait aren't you the man who ki-". He immediately covered his mouth as the tattooed actor snapped his head towards Penguin's direction.

Law then swiftly stared back at the duo and saw the peculiar hair color, green.. Was this the man who Luffy was kissing? What the hell was he doing here? Is he trying to rub the fact that Law couldn't take Luffy from him? The calm composure that Law was carrying slowly changed into a threatening aura.

Law was about to ask the man when the familiar irritating voice rung inside the studio. His grey eyes settled at the direction where the voice came from and shit did his heart flutter the moment Luffy came into his view.

"Zoro, Sanji! Did you find Tra-" Luffy stood in front of Law. His raven hair drenched with sweat and panting heavily, his clothes were dusty and dirty that he looked like he got hit a by a hurricane. Actually, the trio all looked like they trekked the entire Mt. Corvo and got attacked by the wildlife there.

"Traffy!" A heart-melting smile transformed on the teen's face, stretching from ear to ear. Luffy ran towards Law, throwing his wide-stretched arms around the tattooed man. Gosh, how much Luffy missed the man.

Unable to contain his emotions, the teen mustered up every ounce of strength he had and landed his quivering lips on the man's cheek.

Law stood frozen in utter shock doubting that the man hugging and kissing him was really Luffy. Noticing the lack of reaction, the younger raven loosened the arms that were wrapped around Law, stepped back and stared at the confused grey eyes.

"Traffy?" a voice almost sounding like a whimper pulled the actor back to reality and he looked down at the teary-eyed chocolate orbs he had longed to see. The taller man wrapped his tattooed arms around the dancer's waist, holding him tightly. They silently embraced each other, neither of them wanting to let go.

Luffy yelped as Law lifted him. Instinctively, Luffy flung his arms around the man's neck and coiled his legs around the actor's hips. Law caught the lips he had longed for in a passionately kiss, pouring out every feeling he had for the dancer and channeling it into the kiss. Luffy heartily returned the kiss relishing the sweet sensation of Law's soft lips against his. Both men didn't even notice the shutter sound and flashes of cameras as the staff snapped pictures of them.

Out of breath and on the verge of suffocation, they broke the kiss and their gaze locked, in warm silence as they continued looking into each other's eyes. All the emotions they shared within the kiss overwhelmed both ravens. They didn't need anything else to confirm that they both love each other. Yet the fact that Luffy kissed another man was still imprinted in Law's brain.

Law set Luffy down and was about to kiss him again until the blond man with the curly brow, Sanji - Law assumed - interfered. "Look, we know you miss each other and all that bullshit. But Luffy, we really need to go."

"But-"

"Just ask the man if he wants to go with you, Lu," Zoro added.

Sanji gasped dramatically and faced the green-haired man. "Did I hear that right? _Ask?_ I thought only _weak_ men ask, moss-head?"

"Oh fuck off, we don't have time for this." the man rolled his eyes and grunted.

"No. No. We _have_ time for this. You smugly declare that asking is weak but now you're telling Luffy to ask-" the blond couldn't finish his nagging when Zoro smashed his lips into his, shutting him up.

Law was truly confused. "Wait, didn't that guy kiss you?" Law asked, shifting his gaze between Luffy and the two men who were shamelessly kissing. Who was he to judge though, he blatantly kiss Luffy in the middle of the set.

"Long story short. You, me and this blond will die if we stay here any longer." the green-haired man stated, licking his lips after kissing the blond.

Luffy grabbed Law's hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you coming, Law?" How his name rolled out in the younger raven's tongue made the butterflies in his stomach fly uncontrollably and Luffy gazing at him with his innocent eyes didn't help. How could Law say no to that?

He gave the smaller male a chaste kiss on the lips and started leading the way out of the studio, towing a grinning dancer and his loud friends trailing behind completely ignoring his manager's calls.

The moment the group left the place, the crowd who saw the scene unfold right in their faces started posting the photos and videos on every social media available. Needless to say, the fans had gone wild and their fantasies were finally satisfied.

A few minutes later, a certain freckled man arrived in the studio towing his blond boyfriend. The pair showed printed pictures of three men - one with a raven hair, one with green hair and one with a blond hair - to the people present in the studio and asked whether they had seen them.

One of the staffs showed them the photos and videos that he took and the only sound heard in the studio was:

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU TRAFALGAR LAW!"

* * *

OMAKE

Panting and sweating profusely, two raven-haired men rolled on the king-size bed, pulling each other close. The smaller raven, snuggled into the other's chest and tattooed arms started caressing the smaller male's back.

"You're amazing, Luffy-ya. I could go for another round now." Law breathed out.

"God, Traffy. Let's rest for a bit okay? You're going to kill me with pleasure if we do another round...I still can't believe that I'm your first man, you're too fucking good." Luffy said through his pants.

The man chuckled, what Luffy said boosted his ego and he fondly placed a tender kiss on the smaller raven's forehead. "You're my first and last, Luffy-ya."

"Awwww, aren't you romantic. Zoro and Sanji would tease you nonstop if they heard that."

"If they want to get their dicks cut off, they can try." Law let out a contented sigh and welcomed the warmth Luffy emitted as the teen snuggled closer. "By the way, speaking of Zoro. You still haven't explained that kiss."

"Oh, is Traffy jealous?" Luffy teased, poking the man's chin. Law grunted and bit the finger that was poking him.

"Shishishi, well, it was already a month since I last saw you and..even if I enjoyed my work, you were always in my mind and... I-I missed you a lot." Luffy bit his lips and looked at Law's beautiful grey eyes. "So I asked Zoro and Sanji to help me escape Ace and Sabo's guards. They both said yes, probably my whining annoyed them by then and I was so happy that I wanted to hug them both but I tripped and Sanji didn't catch me so I ended up accidentally kissing Zoro. Whoever took the photo didn't include Sanji in it, making it look bad and it just rocked the social media as it went viral. And I was wondering what you'd feel after seeing that so I didn't bother when someone called me for an interview because we were being chased by Ace's bodyguards and just flew straight to North Blue to see you."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Law chuckled.

"You're not mad right?" Luffy looked at Law with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not. You're mine now and that's all that matters. But.." Law paused and smirked," I would feel better if we'd go for another round."

"Sneaky, Traffy." Luffy pouted then bit his lower lip and seemed to think for a moment then giggled.

"Fine." Luffy started kissing Law's neck earning himself a moan. Law traced Luffy's spine with his long fingers and paused when he reached Luffy's plump ass, kneading and squeezing it fervently.

"W-wait.." Luffy gasped and Law immediately stopped, thinking he hurt the teen.

"Ne, Traffy. Don't you think we should head back now? Its been three months, right? I'm sure Ace will forgive you by now."

Law hummed. Were three months enough to subdue the raging brocon? He shook his head internally. Impossible. That day would probably never come.

"Nah, we could stay for another month or more, Luffy-ya. They won't use the house until the next season of the show. I contacted the producer and he said we could stay here for as long as we like. He earned millions from us anyway, so he owes us." The younger raven nodded.

"Don't think about that," Law said lovingly stroking the teen's scar below his left eye. "Everything will be fine... Now, why don't we continue where we left off, hmm?"


End file.
